


Beach Front Paradise

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Damian's left with his friend's kid and it turns out he makes an amazing father. Dick's been harboring feelings for years and things finally come to a head.





	Beach Front Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> For #DickDamiWeek2017 / #DickDamiWeek - DIFL!Damian is the prompt for today  
> Beta Readers: kate1zena
> 
> I am using Spivak pronouns for the kiddo in here. What are Spivak pronouns you ask? Why here you go!   
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spivak_pronoun

Dick sat cross-legged on the edge of the beach house deck. Overhead, the clouds blocked most of the harsh rays of the sun and a few hundred yards off, he could see the start of the sand and the ocean beyond it. 

It wasn't often that they all took the time to come out here, the summer home largely ignored in favor of their night jobs in the city. But Dick had sprained his wrist and pulled some of the muscles down his left side, which left him in agony at best if he tried to work. It wasn't that he _couldn't_ , only that he knew he shouldn't. 

As far as reasons went for getting at least a few of them a day or two off, he figured it was pretty far up the chain. Tim had volunteered to watch over Blüdhaven and Jason was back in town, chomping at the bit to have a good down to earth talk with Bruce. Dick knew his motives, understood there were things beneath the surface between them that weren't his business in the least. Which had left Damian. 

It seemed a crime to not drag him and his three year old off to the beach with him. After all, he'd been sure Damian needed some quality bonding time with the kid. 

Turned out, he was right. The whole car ride had been spent with Damian in the back seat, his kiddo asleep, tucked against his side and looking far more comfortable than Dick had seen em in well over a year. Damian himself looked _exhausted_ , which was something Dick couldn't blame him for. Raising a kid had to be difficult enough, worse when they led the lives they did, though he supposed it could have been worse. Damian could have had the kiddo in his life when he was a baby, could have had to go through the wailing in the middle of the night, the constant changing and feeding. 

Dick wasn't sure Damian would have considered any of that to be bad. The truth was, Damian made an amazing parent, no matter how much of a surprise it had been. There had been a late night phone call somewhere around a year and a half ago from one of Damian's closest friends, gasping sobs and a dying whisper of a plea that _he_ raise her child. Dick knew it had to have ripped Damian in half to hear his friend die half a world away – had seen the devastation on his face when he'd packed the bags and raised the jet in the middle of the night to leave – had been at the controls as they'd lifted off just to ensure Damian had time to _grieve_.

A day and a half later, Damian was pushing through the paperwork, the child in his lap and weary bags starting to form under his eyes. By the same token, he'd never looked so _alive_ as he had in the following months. While it was tiresome work, a sometimes thankless job, Damian was nothing if not attentive, caring, and loving to a degree Dick envied. Even now, he watched Damian and his child as he walked em toward the edge of the beach, stooped over to hold eir hands as they waddled along. He watched as they stepped off the walkway and onto the sand, watched the kid's face crumple and then the piercing wail of a child who was very confused by what was happening to eir feet. The fussy toddler was in Damian's arms in a second, Damian's forehead pressed to eirs as he rubbed along eir back. 

Dick shifted, leaning forward, his chin propped on his hand, elbow on his knee as he gazed at them, affection swelling inside him. Every time he saw him like this, this open and affectionate version of himself, Dick felt something swell inside him that was truly undeniable. He'd known for years that their paths were twining in ways that weren't average for two people so very far apart in age. Pretty much from the time Damian turned nineteen – since they'd celebrated his birthday in Paris and Damian had had a few too many glasses of wine and had _kissed him_ in the lobby of a tiny little museum – Dick had known they were going down an irreversible path. 

He'd gently pried Damian off of him then, cupped his cheek and told him he was _drunk_ , had watched the sadness in Damian's eyes that had wrenched his heart in two. He still remembered the next few months and how many times Damian had purposefully avoided him though he staunchly denied having any clue as to what he'd done that night. Maybe Dick felt a little bad for having stopped him. He knew how hard it was for Damian to admit how he was feeling, that it'd been bred into him not to admit such things, but _then_ hadn't been the time.

He heard feet on the stairs and he turned his head, refocusing to the present, watching with a smile as Damian sat the kid down, watched as ey toddled over toward him. He held out his arms, waited until ey were in his grasp and lifted em, settling em in his lap, one arm hooked around eir waist. He gazed up at Damian, saw the affection in his eyes as he stared down at the pair of them, saw the _longing_ he usually worked so hard to bury and he _knew_ it was still in there. Everything he'd let escape that night was still burning in his gut and Dick wondered – not for the first time – how he could let Damian know all of that affection was _wanted_.

He bowed his head, kissed the top of the kiddo's head and then rested his chin there, gazing off toward the ocean as Damian settled on the deck beside him, closer than he usually would have, their thighs so nearly touching. 

"Didn't like the sand I take it."

A little huff of a laugh and then, "That might be an understatement. One hundred to negative numbers in an instant."

"We could just carry em?"

"Hmm..." Damian shifted closer then, reaching to push some of his precious child's blonde hair back from eir face, lightly pressing his thumb to eir nose before pulling back. "Not right now."

Dick fell silent, watching as the toddler started to drift, falling asleep in his arms, little hands fisted in his shirt. 

Time drifted by until Dick started feeling overly warm. Only then did he manage to shift around and get up, heading inside, Damian unquestioningly at his heels. He stepped into the bedroom Damian had chosen, carefully settled the kiddo in eir bed, doing his best to untangle eir hands from his shirt.

After a moment of trying, he gave up, sighing as he instead shuffled the shirt awkwardly over his head and just left it in the kid's grasp, straightening up and turning to find Damian staring at him, his lips parted, his pupils absolutely _blown_.

Dick's heart skipped a beat, an entirely different warmth cascading through him almost instantly. He wet his lips, took a step toward Damian, watched how his eyes traveled up his body until their gazes met. He saw every single implication in his eyes for the first time in _years_ and he let his feet guide him across the room, let his actions speak for all the words he wanted to offer up. 

Threading his fingers into Damian's hair, he tipped his head back, leaned down and crushed his mouth to Damian's, not even hesitating to push his tongue into Damian's mouth, to let the desperate sounding groan leave his lips at the very instant of contact. 

He felt Damian's breath hitch, gasped as Damian's hands dragged down his sides, slid to his back and began to guide him from the room as his tongue just as eagerly explored Dick's mouth. They stumbled from the room, the door almost an afterthought, though Dick managed to pull it shut behind them. A few dozen steps and they were in _his_ room, were falling onto his bed, Dick easing himself down on top of Damian, starting a slow rock of their hips against one another.

Damian pulled from the kiss, tipped his head back and shivered so hard Dick's gut reaction was to clutch him tighter. He pressed his lips to Damian's throat, licked over his Adam's apple, kissed up under his jaw, both of them straining against one another, gasping and rutting against another. 

He hadn't felt this desperate since he'd been a horny teenager, just coming into his own sexuality, just starting to explore himself and the world around him. He hadn't been this hard since the last time he'd woken up from the most enticing dream of Damian spreading for him, _begging_ for his cock. 

The memory caused him to jerk his hips hard against Damian, pulling a cry from his lips as he all but scrambled to straddle Damian, canting his hips forward and gaining better friction as he started to jerk his hips again. He stared down at Damian, at the way he'd kissed his lips red, at the way his entire being was in disarray beneath Dick, and he could only feel more aroused for knowing he'd caused this. 

"Want you," he finally managed, barely a whisper, watching Damian's face light up in response.

Damian reached for him and Dick leaned down, let himself be pulled into another kiss, allowed their positions to change as Damian rolled them over. The sound of Damian's zipper teased him with the idea that if he weren't kissing him like he needed him to breathe, he'd finally see Damian's cock. He moaned into his mouth, jerking his hips upward, bumping into Damian, who was very obviously stroking off. 

This time, Dick did part his lips from Damian's, nipped hard at the bottom one, and then breathed out, "Dami, _darling_ , let me make you cum."

A plea, nothing less, and he heard the cut-off whine from Damian, the way he was choking down on the way he wanted to cry out, and then Damian's hands were on Dick's swim trunks, untying them and guiding them down to mid-thigh. 

Damian's weight settled on him for a moment and then the jingle of his belt let him know Damian was fully opening his pants. Dick watched between them, saw as Damian's pants opened to truly show himself to Dick's gaze, and he didn't hold back the moan that wanted out, didn't stop himself from grasping Damian's hips and guiding him down until they were touching, until he was arching his hips, rocking his cock against Damian's.

Every breath came in shaky, every sweet jerk of their hips building sensation within him, the blatant desire so much stronger than he'd thought it would be. His muscles ached for his release, his balls already tight with his cum. His hips jerked up hard and he tipped his head back, riding the desperate wave of arousal as he thrust rapidly against him, moaning louder than he'd intended.

Damian's voice mingled with his own, his thighs squeezing around Dick's legs, his own hips humping faster, the jingle of his belt adding obscenity to their actions.

Damian crushed their lips together again, his strength showing through as he took over completely, thrust harshly against Dick, every jerk of his hips pinning Dick to the mattress, their cocks slick with the mingling of their pre-cum and the sweat of the hot day. 

Dick's cock throbbed, his sac aching from how tight it was. His abdomen trembled, muscles taught, on the verge of his release. It'd been years in the making, his desire so strong nothing could have held him back, and when he felt the coil snap, felt the first thick spurt of his cum splash between them, he almost sobbed with relief. 

Damian thrust frantically against him as he came, left him gasping and moaning, chanting a mantra of Damian's name to the air of the room as the bed creaked with the strength of Damian's movements. He felt the tremble that went through Damian's body, felt his muscles start to seize, and then with a choked cry, Damian's cum flooded warm between them, pulse after pulse of it dripping down over Dick's cock, pooling at the base of it as Damian frantically humped in the wake of it until he couldn't breathe, until Dick was on the verge of his second orgasm by virtue of overstimulation alone.

Mindless, he held on tight to Damian's hips, arched upward, his cock straining as he felt his body prepare for his second orgasm. He gasped in a hitching breath, _shouted_ as he began to spurt for the second time. His hips gave one forceful jerk and then Damian's hand was around him, jacking him off through the whole of his orgasm until he had to push his hand away, roll them over so he could almost curl in on himself over Damian, panting and feeling like his entire being was shaking from the force of it. 

He let out a shaky little laugh, slowly dragged his cock over Damian's until his cock gave another feeble spurt of cum, only a few droplets this time, and he shuddered. It'd been _years_ since he'd cum like that, since he'd felt so incredibly satisfied in the wake of a sexual experience. He couldn't help but gather Damian into his arms, to press his nose against Damian's neck and _tell him_ everything he'd ever neglected to.

He talked for what felt like hours - what had to be mere minutes - told him of all the ways he'd ever cared for him, of how hard it had been to walk away from what Damian wanted that night so many years ago, how much he'd regretted that Damian hadn't come after him when he'd been sober. 

He felt Damian's smile against his shoulder more than anything, felt the way his arms tightened around him, the way he wouldn't let go, and he knew the sentiment was returned, no matter how much Damian didn't like to speak such things aloud. 

Dick, in the utmost honesty, had never felt so complete in all his life.


End file.
